1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus capable of ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with liquid ejection apparatuses, a technology of moisturizing an ejection space opposing an ejection surface of a head while isolating the ejection space from its surrounding space by a capping mechanism has been known. For example, a known technology is arranged such that air in the ejection space is supplied to a tank, moisturization is conducted while generating bubbles in the tank, and then the moisturized air is sent back to the ejection space.